The Cello Varsoom
by Elliot Pole
Summary: The trio have dealt with three orgainzations and have their final battle with Professor Yew, and now are eager to go to the Kalos region itself. Their adventures there will begin, where they will fight Gym leaders and hope to make it to the League. Technically sequel to The Auspicious Cantercorn.


**The Cello Versoon**

**Chapter One**

"I have won!" Professor Yew exclaimed, the Millennium Eye he wore shining brilliantly, exhibiting the souls of Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, and Kendra Sorenson that were captured with in.

He was on the edge of a tall tower, with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella on the other end. A circle was between them, a magnificent mint-green circle. The body of a dead Ninetales, of the same hue as the circle, lay in the center of the space.

"The spirit of Pokemon and human will not be vanquished! Triumph is still possible!"

"Not the way I have effected it," Professor Yew said, his long, wavy blue hair swaying in the wind.

"You must feel confident then, that you have what is needed," Phineas said. "I wonder how you'll deal with the Hydreigon that is coming here, though."

"Hydreigon? Well, this is the tower of Mastery. I can handle a Hydreigon. I've got a Cryogonal."

"Ice Pokemon won't work. You have to use a Pokemon of a specific type, Fairy."

"Why must it be Fairy?"

"Fairy types have an advantage over both of Hydreigon's types," Ferb said. "But more importantly, look at the third girl you have captured in the Millennium Eye."

"I'm wearing the item in question. Her soul is withering away…"

"You have to hope that it is still strong, because she is fairykind, and she will give your Pokemon strength, should you have a Fairy-type in your current roster. But you have to prove that you have a bond with your Fairy Pokemon. The road to this tower, though the Caves of Strilbosse and the lava torches of Narkkam Light, is a four-hour journey that keeps you from access to any PC. And of course, now that we are at the top of the Millennium Citadel, you cannot change your Pokemon. So if you send out a Fairy-type as soon as Hydreigon appears, you will have gained control of Kalos. But should you not have one, Kendra won't lend her aid to you. And Hydreigon will snatch the Millennium Eye. So call on your Fairy type, if you wish for the ultimate reign as Fuhrer you assail."

Professor Yew went frantically through his Pokeballs. "Go Pokemon!"

A Confriaguius appeared.

"Easily knocked down by Hydreigon," said Ferb.

"Second Pokemon, go!"

Now there was a Shellgon, its tongue swaying back and forth.

"Hydreigon will have no trouble against that."

"Next, next, next!"

A Gigalith, Kangaskan, and Sabeleye appeared.

"All taken out with a single Superpower," Ferb said.

"Last Pokemon….please be fairy," Professor Yew said.

From the Pokeball emerged…a Gyarados.

"Whatever. Gyarados can defeat Hydreigon with ease."

"Not a Hydreigon that carries the Millennium Key. And behold, he has arrived!"

There was a cry of power, shrill and resounding in the ears. Black and blue the creature was, with three heads, and sleek, smooth skin.

It carried a rod in the mouth of its middle head, scales in one of its back claws, and its tale wrapped around a key which dangled in the air. This key end pierced Gyarados' tongue until the Pokemon's integument became yellow. Then Hydreigon smacked down on Gigalith, slammed into body into Kangaskan, wringing the kangaroo Pokemon's head, and sent a fireball at the purple ghost hobglobin Pokemon who tried to dodge it but fell down in a slump as it made contact.

Then a meteor fell from the sky onto the rod the Hydreion carried, which became more golden than it had been before. Two heads shot out their own like meteors at Cofriagius and Shellgon, who were now both burned and breathing faintly.

"Only Gyarados is left," Ferb said.

"Gyarados cannot be defeated by Hydreigon!"

"Who said Hydreigon was going to be the one to take out Gyarados? Hydreigon has a friend, and here it comes now!"

An eight foot tall Pachirisu bounded onto the top of the tower. It sent out bolts of electricity at everyone there, but Hydreigon's items shone golden and the three children weren't hit by Pachirisu's volts.

Gyarados rolled over the side of the tower, likely to its demise.

"I still have the Millennium Eye! I shall reign over Kalos, forever!"

"Electric Pokemon are also weak to Fairy. So if you had a Fairy-Pokemon, you could still triumph. But as you don't seem to…"

Hydreigon reached down and yanked the Millenium Eye out of Professor's Yew's socket. His skin turned blue, then red, green, tan, orange, before he fell backwards over the edge…

Then a Swanna flew over the top of the tower to greet them.

"Swanna, the Pokemon of good signs," Phineas said. "It's good to see you."

"V for Victory!" Isabella shouted.

"May that be the end to that awful villain, and may Kalos remain in peace and harmony."

"Uh, why did Professor Yew want to take over the Kalos Region so badly?"

"Because Kalos is shaped like a star," Phineas said. "He would have managed to control the entire world in a decade, should he have won."

The Hydreigon started flying off.

"Thank you, Hydreigon! And you too, Pachirisu! This was your fight, and you did amazing!"

There were cries of joy from the two Pokemon as they left.

"Well, where to now?" Ferb asked.

"Where else should we go? We haven't been to Kalos yet. Might as well see this star-shaped region Professor Yew wanted to rule over so much."

"I hope there aren't any evil organizations there," Isabella said. "I think we've had plenty of those to deal with."

"Sudowoodo to that," Phineas said.

They all began laughing, as if to an inside joke.


End file.
